


Memories of Puddles (DISCONTINUED)

by saintvaast



Series: puddles of stars [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADHD, And anxiety, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Eventual Romance, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yamaguchi has ADHD, some chatfic content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvaast/pseuds/saintvaast
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi is moved into his college apartment, studying education and art. He's come a long way since high school, and things are pretty cool. Until a ghost shows up to haunt his apartment who just so happens to hate his dead childhood friend, Tsukishima Kei.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: puddles of stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897687
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Memories of Puddles (DISCONTINUED)

**Author's Note:**

> new story! jazzy jazzy! i am way too excited for this.

Yamaguchi sat on the bed in his dorm as his legs swung off the side. His pride flag hung on his wall next to his volleyball ribbons. A picture of his old friend hung up next to it. The light of the day came through the giant window of the tiny apartment. His bed sat directly under the window, and the sun shined on his back. He stared up at the ceiling, watching the fan spin. 

(--_--)

His phone buzzed and he groaned, tired and unable to sleep. He slammed his hand around the bed, trying to find the phone with his hand, eventually hitting his phone and grabbing it. He raised his hand to look at the phone, looking like a mess. Hinata's face greeted him. Hinata laughed at him, and he groaned more, flopping his head onto the bed again. 

"You know, Yamaguchi, if you don't get enough sleep, your immune system suffers."

"This coming from the boy who calls me at ungodly hours for seemingly no reason. Make it make sense, Hinata."

Hinata laughed again and Yamaguchi seriously considered hanging up on him.

"I just wanted to know if you were coming to that party Kageyama was planning-"

"No."

Yamaguchi hung up, slamming his head back down on his pillow. He wasn't about to go to another party just to talk to no one and do nothing but hold people's drinks. He was happy to be there to protect the girls, don't get him wrong, but he was tired of parties. Dead tired.

(--_--)

Yamaguchi woke up to see his pride flag ripped off of the wall and the picture of his friend missing. The ribbons sat untouched on the table on the opposite side of the room. Yamaguchi stared. What the actual fuck? He stood up and grabbed the ripped pride flag off the ground. He spotted the missing picture on the ground, ripped to shreds and partially burned. Yamaguchi seriously considered moving out that second. He wasn't about to deal with a freeloader ghost who for some reason hated his childhood friend. He hung the flag back up, making a mental note to get a replacement picture of his friend printed out later. Sitting down at his desk, he got to work, not feeling like breakfast. A tap at the back of his head freaked him out, making him jump. He spun around to see who was there, but no one was. He turned back around to his desk, only to see his computer dead. He hadn't charged it last night. He got up, sighing. Now he had to eat breakfast. 

(--_--)

Karasuno boissss

ultimatedecoy: yo yamaguchi why'd you hang up on me 😔 why you gotta do me like that

theseshadesrgucci: don't you complain i have a haunting problem now on top of everything else. and it hates tsukki's guts for some reason 

milkman: Really? Why?

theseshadesrgucci: gee kageyama, lemme go ask him DO YOU THINK I KNOW WHY

milkman: I was just asking

theseshadesrgucci: don't next time ❤️

ultimatedecoy: damn yamaguchi so mean

theseshadesrgucci: but yeah it tore up and even kinda burned my photo of him as well as tore my pride flag off my wall

sugamama: homophobia? we don't stan. kick him out

theseshadesrgucci: and how do you propose i do that?

dadchi: Ask witchtok. They always have the answers.

theseshadesrgucci: that's actually a really good idea damn

dadchi: That's what I'm here for :)

theseshadesrgucci: aight im off y'all wish me luck

(--_--)

Yamaguchi set up his phone in the ringlight. He felt a chill down his back as he settled back on his bed to talk to the camera. Ignoring it, he set the timer.

"Witchtok, please help me out. I have a haunting in my apartment. It literally just showed up one night and tore my pride flag as well as the picture of my late friend, which it also even partially burned. It left my volleyball ribbons alone, which is wierd, but what I need to know is what I'm supposed to do about it. Do I leave it alone? Do I talk to it? How do I talk to it?"

Yamaguchi was interrupted by a wig in the background falling and scrambled to stop the video and go check it out. His short blonde wig was on the floor, along with an old team picture from the first year, with his old friend's face burned out. Yamaguchi groaned. He hung the wig back up and took the picture in hand back to the camera, where he resumed the video.

"That was a wig falling to the floor, and this photo was beneath it, with the friend I was talking about's face burned out. The wig was the short blonde one, and that friend had short blonde hair. Please help me."

The recording stopped and Yamaguchi grabbed the phone again, editing and adding closed captioning. He made sure to add all of the right hashtags to get all the way to witchtok, and posted. After he saw the video up on his profile, he set his phone down and on silent, moving back to his computer. It was somewhat charged now, so Yamaguchi got to work doing his school. He wrote an essay, drew something, pulled out an unfinished painting and worked on it, and wrote a few emails. The ghost wasn't very active. As Yamaguchi sat working on his painting, he smiled a bit to himself. The painting was of his old friend. When he didn't know what to draw, he was Yamaguchi's go-to. 

(--_--)

Yamaguchi was surprised to see that his video had gone viral. As he scrolled through the comments, he took the liberty of deleting unneeded comments, to filter what would help and what wouldn't. After skimming over the comments, he went into the duets, where the most helpful advice would most likely be found. Quite a few people said to try and do something to banish it, and he kept that in mind. Some said to use a pendulum or something else to contact it. Yamaguchi thought that sounded like fun.

(--_--)

Yamaguchi slammed the door to his apartment as he dragged himself inside, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He was irritable and tired, having had a long day at work, and ready to go to bed. Unfortunately, it was still only 6:00 and he needed dinner. Sitting down in his rolling chair, he let out a heavy yawn, almost falling asleep on the spot. He rolled over to the fridge and pulled it open, seeing his leftovers and a can or two of soda. He sighed and got up, reaching up to the shelves to grab ramen. He pulled down a chicken flavored one, shrugging it off and taking the noodles out of the package. He cooked them in the microwave, drained them partially, and then added the flavoring. As he slurped the delicious noodles, he spun around and faced the window. It was sunset, and the golden hour shined on him, illuminating his face and making him glow. The slurping sounds of him eating the noodles kind of ruined the moment, but hey. What can you do?

(--_--)

Yamaguchi woke up the following morning with a pep in his step. He didn't really understand why but he took advantage of it. He got up, brushed his, teeth, washed his face, actually put makeup on for the first time in several days, got dressed and played with his piercings. Grabbing an egg sandwich and an iced coffee bottle, he slipped out the door.

(--_--)

Karasuno boissss

ultimatedecoy: Yamaguchi, are you still at home?

theseshadesrgucci: nah i woke up really hyped today so i went out for the day, why?

milkman: We came to visit and your door is locked but there are noises and a voice

theseshadesrgucci: that must be the ghost. yell at it for me

ultimatedecoy: will do 

theseshadesrgucci: oh and can you make sure my plants are watered? i can't remember if i actually did that this morning

milkman: Sure

theseshadesrgucci: the extra key's hidden in the the back of the frame of the painting across from my door

ultimatedecoy: cool lol see u later 

theseshadesrgucci: see ya

  
  


(--_--)

Yamaguchi came home at around 11 pm. He was tired but happy, he'd been out doing lots of different things. He'd stopped by the animal shelter, gone shopping, had a successful meeting with his professor, visited the school, and more. It had been a good day. As he slipped his shoes off, he saw a glimpse of a white figure in the corner of the room. It disappeared after he looked up at it, so he ignored it. Flopping into his office chair, he saw the time and decided he would turn in sometime soon. He pulled the bullet journal off of the shelf, flipping to the day's page and documenting what he'd done. He planned tomorrow's school day, and just for fun, pulled out his fancy supplies and did a small spread on one of his favorite characters. Finishing that, he put his supplies away and his journal on the shelf. He traveled to his sink and took out each of the pills he needed before bed, setting them there so he wouldn't forget any of them later. He got undressed, putting his clothes in the hamper and his accessories away. He slipped on a kigurumi, specifically a Totoro one. Totoro had been his comfort movie as a kid, especially after his friend had died. He went back to the sink and brushed his teeth. He washed his face and did a bit of skincare, ending up putting a few of those zit patches on. He liked the way they looked, like little stars on his face, they reminded him of space. He took his pills, and finally flopped into the bed. He pulled the string on his light, turning it off. Falling asleep almost immediately after the long day, he relaxed as he slipped into the world of dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh and by the way, dont expect a slowburn.


End file.
